I need you
by chii-yuki
Summary: Shuichi is having a hard life of pain and misery but he leaves to only be found in a dark alley way by a beautiful stranger who wants to help him but can this stranger help? ON HOLD being rewritten go to my profile for more info on this story
1. Chapter 1

_**I need you**_

On the day of a cold drafty night, I Shuichi Shindou walked through the night with nowhere to go. I didn't want to bother my best friend Hiro with my problems, it just hurt to make him worry about me like that. I wonder through town, hungry and somehow abandoned. My parents hurt me in physical and mental ways; I needed to get away it hurt too much to stay. It really is hard to trust people when all you do is get constantly hurt and stabbed in the back. I always lie to those I love and trust its tears me to have to always fake a smile at school and be really happy when really I'm slowly breaking.

The pain that I'm feeling is so intense, I can't even walk stably. I walk my way to a dark alley, collapsing to the floor sobbing and clutching myself. After some time I managed to fall asleep in the cold shivering night.

"Hey wake up" a voice tells me while shaking me in my deep slumber. I open my eyes slightly enough to see a strange man's figure. I think it my dad and scream, "Leave me alone please I can't return please!" I say crying hard. The same voice talks again. "Calm down I'm not going to hurt you."

"Huh?" I thought, 'he doesn't sound like my dad'. I open my eyes completely and see a strange looking man. After, I close my eyes again and the world goes black.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I woke up feeling dizzy and with a horrible cough. All of a sudden I sneezed feeling slightly nauseous. As I'm awake, I realize that I'm lying down. I feel as if I'm on something soft and the surrounding feels warm, when I look around I see that I'm in a bed and in someone's apartment. I look around with my eyes to take in the different environment. I'm in wondering why I'm here.

As I move I feel something or someone there next to me when I turned my head I yelped softly. I saw a strange person sleeping next to me but he looks so peaceful. I stare intently looking at how lightly he breathes; it's like an angel almost so graceful. I brush away a lock of hair from his face to see him clearer he's so beautiful. I think to myself 'why would a complete stranger make me think like this? It makes my heart ache to even think of loving someone. It even pains me to let someone in. How can something so simple could hurt so much?'

"Hey." a familiar voice said. I jumped I must have been too deep in thought to notice that the man woke up.

"Where am I and who are you!" I immediately ask him

**Stranger P.O.V.**

I wake and look at the brat, and picked him up (he looked so sad when I picked him up last night). I carried him home after he went unconscious. he was screaming something before that about home. I thought he was really cute. I can't even believe I'm thinking of him like that! Especially considering that he's just a kid.

I bring him home and lay him gently on my bed like a fragile antic. He looked so pale on my white sheets. I didn't think that's his normal color. I felt his forehead, gently. he has a fever. When I take his temperature its 102 degrees, he was burning up. I had to cool him down quickly. I almost panicked but I told myself I couldn't because it would do nothing for the situation. I took a breath and started to think rationally.

First thing I had to do was turn on the cold water in the tub and fill it with some ice to make it extra cooler. I strip of the kids clothes and slowly put him in the water. as he lays there, his color comes back slowly. I look as his naked body and see some scars and bruises all over his body also some slices on his wrist and arms.

"He must have been raped."

**Shuichi/normal P.O.V.**

As I begin to stir I see the same strange person from the night before. I quickly sit up and look him in the eye. "Where am I and who are you!" I question.

"My name is Eiri Uesugi and you're in my house. I was just walking along and spotted you in a dark alley way sleeping I woke you and you were screaming something about home then went unconscious." He gently touched my head making me twitch. "Your fever went down he said chuckling lightly" I guess he notice me wince because after, he quickly added "I have no intention of hurting you so just relax".

"Um…I'm hungry" I said rubbing my stomach."

"Ok I'll make you something to eat" Eiri said.

_Its funny I feel so eased when I'm with him like I don't have any worries and it all washed away. This is the first time I've even seen him and it's like an aura that puts me at ease yet edge it kind of strange. With him I think I can truly smile._

**A/N: I hope you liked it plez review if u want it'll make me feel better if u do do but whatever it ok i just sit in a cornor and wait**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own gravitation in anyway**

**Chapter 2**

_2 days later_

**Eiri P.O.V.**

'Shuichi are ok now' I said frowning lightly. "I think I should contact your parents. They'll worry since you've been gone for two days and they probably want to know who raped you if you won't tell me."

_Flashback_

"_Shuichi," I said in a serious tone "I know what happened to you," I state as I confront him. _

"_I don't know what you're talking about" he lies. _

"_Yes you do" I yelled slightly irritated. "I saw the scares on your body when I put you in the tub to cool your fever. They were bruises caused by rape." The smile he had left the moment I confronted him. "Tell me the person who did this to you!"_

"_I can't and I won't" he said quietly with tears slipping down his face._

_End flash back_

I don't know him well but it hurt to see this person with so much sadness in his eyes. He looks like a guy who is suppose to be happy all the time, bouncy and crying only form his own stupidity. Whether he likes it or not I'm calling his parents they most be worried sick.

**Shuichi/normal P.O.V. **

When I was confronted and the smile that was on my face suddenly disappeared and was replaced by a frown and tears. It hurt to have someone you like, or think you like, suddenly confront you like that. It pains see that small light of hope you have to suddenly disappear. I couldn't tell him who rape me. I wanted to, but I just couldn't. I felt like I can trust this guy, although he just came into my world all of a sudden, he made me really smile by just being kind and showing me warmth.

In no time my worst nightmare comes where the doorbell rings and Eiri answers it. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Shindou".

"Hello" they answer back with a kind expression on there faces but I knew that face was a lie. Behind those facial expressions were monsters.

"Shuichi," Eiri said calling my name, "your parents are here to pick you up." I slowly walked to the door heart thumping thoughts racing fast of what to do. I faked a smile so Eiri wouldn't be suspicious, after all it's not his fault. I slowly put my shoes on and said goodbye as these people toke me away. Once outside I was frowning again knowing what was going to happen next.

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short but it is leave a review of what u think


	3. Chapter 3

**i do not own gravitations in anyway**

_Chapter 3_

**Shuichi/normal P.O.V.**

My Papa brought me to the car and told me to get in. I had no choice but to obey because he was watching so I had to pretend. Once inside car papa and mama got in the front seat and we drove to hell, to some it's a home but to me its hell. There I get beat for no reason, just for being different, just for having an extra a male shouldn't have in their body.

I'm an outcast to the family. The people I ever cared for were my little sister Meiko and my best friend Hiro. Even though I'm an outcast they accept me who I am. Even though Meiko is my little sister she is precious and acts like a big sister to me plus she taller so I see her as older. She's so good she risk getting hurt trying to protect me she always give me comforting words after I get beat and rape. The reason I last so long because of her and Hiro. Hiro is my friend since childhood he always protected me too. Like when I got smacked across the face for coming in late, Hiro stepped in help me. my parents didn't like him, but he didn't care, he came to help me no matter what. I told him about my extra when I was 10 he still didn't care. he always stuck even closer to me which meant so much. I love both of them dearly I didn't think I could open my heart to anyone else until that guy: _EIRI_.

Once we were home I was thrown into the house and being beaten.

"I'm sorry" I tried to say but got kicked in a result for talking.

"You're a freak, an outcast you don't belong in this house let alone world you're just a pathetic little shit" papa yelled out anger in his face. My clothes were ripped off and I was tied up. I was so use to routine I didn't cry anymore I just look there dead with no life in my eyes. Just because I was numb on the outside didn't mean I was on the inside. oh it hurt, it hurt a lot. each word said hit me in my swollen heart. I was use to the beaten by now I may have not cried for the outside pain but the pain inside was just to much to handle. So the silent tears slipped down my cheeks, revealing my pain inside.

"Freak!" Papa yelled "did you take your pills?!" I shook my head no. He pulled up my head forced down to small pills then threw me back to the ground. Mama didn't care she just worked in house pretending nothing was happening she always look at me with disgust and ignore me. That tore me more than the abuse. to have your mama ignore and pretend you're not their, its much more intense than some abuse much more. Papa goes inside me it didn't hurt anymore the ripping pain that use to be their the blood that left my body afterwards mixed with his disgusting cum. Ever since the news came when I was a year old my life was pretty much gone and it hardly started.

_Flashback_

_"Mrs. Shindou," Doctor Sakura said over the phone, "I have been doing normal anal lyses on your son from his last check up and I think you would want to know about the extra your son has. I hate to break this to you but your son has the same the ability that a women has. he is able to carry kids or give…" without letting the doctor finish mama dropped the phone and sat down trying to tell herself its all a lie. When she regained composure she picked up the phone again and spoke._

"_I hate you" she said "why the fuck you didn't tell me before he was born or so why wait till now?!" she screamed._

"_I couldn't before he was born" doctor Sakura said "and I didn't see it in his test before because maybe he was still too young. I got a prescription for when he is older he should…"with that said mom slammed the phone called dad immediately and from then my life changed._

_End flashback. _

Now I'll have to live as a freak as told by my parents. After my abuse I was forced to go to bed with nothing to eat for running away and I was told not tell anyone of I'll be sorry. Meiko snuck into my room after hearing the commotion and found out I was sent to my room she had food in hand she cried when she saw my eyes the life were… dying.


	4. Chapter 4

**i do not own gravitation in anyway**

_Chapter 4_

**Eiri P.O.V.**

I sent Shuichi home without knowing what was going to happen. somehow when I looked at his father something felt so off I didn't want to send him but I had because I had no evidence. He didn't seem so happy to see then at first then he started smiling so I guess I was ok to send him. I had a new job to go to I'm the youngest to ever do this job.

**Shuichi/normal P.O.V.**

The next morning I was sent to school. I took my usual seat in the back next to Hiro.

"Hey Shuichi" he said I didn't hear him I was too broken to hear anything at all. The only thing I remember was Eiri sending me off I was drifting away from the light and into the dark. I finally looked up at Hiro when he tapped me he gasped loudly looking at the little life in my eyes. Hiro almost cried right there and then just like Meiko but he knew he had to keep himself together to help me. It's pretty hard to get Hiro to cry.

"Oh my god Shu, why did this happen?" he said, his voice cracking. The principle came in the room saying something about our literature teacher retiring and we have another as a replacement. then I heard the name, that I was thinking about.

"Please let me introduce you to Mr. Eiri Uesugi." My head jerked up and my eyes widened that got me out of slump and suddenly my eyes got its life. I couldn't understand why he made me feel this way it's like he's the light to my darkness. While deep in thought Eiri saw me and came over. I heard the girls screaming something about him being gorgeous, I didn't care. By time I snapped out of my thoughts, I jumped seeing Eiri in front of me frowning.

"God," I said "you scared me."

"I'm sorry" he said "but I saw you and didn't know I'll be teaching your class."

"You don't look old enough to be a teacher how old are you anyway?"

"I'm 19."

"Wow, you're so young." I said.

"Yeah I was really good at literature so graduated early and got a job as a writer but I wanted more so I decided to become a teacher." I don't know this guy took my mind off so many things he made me feel…feel happy. During my conversation, Hiro interrupted

"Shu you know this guy?"

"Yeah it's actually a long story" I said rubbing the back the head smiling. Thinking about our time we had together made my smile fall because it was actually his fault I went home. I started blaming him out of angry that was suppressed.

"It's your fault" I said loudly "I had to go home and…" with that I ran out to my hideout I found long time ago where thought no can find me. I left everyone puzzled and him running after me. I knew it wasn't his fault but I was so angry. As I soon as a sat down in my hideout I started to cry I let out the emotions I had bottled up in me.

I picked up a new hobby I saw in the paper one time when I was hurting so much. I picked up cutting. I saw that a girl cut herself to release pain. I removed my blade from a hole in my hideout and pulled up my sleeve. I ran the blade deep into wrist but not deep enough to pass out just enough let the blood run out the pain numb my heart. I didn't tell Eiri that cuts on my wrist were caused by me of my own will not abuse ever since I started I had to wear long sleeves. I taught there wasn't enough so I cut again this time a little too deep and everything went fuzzy then black.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

**Eiri P.O.V.**

Shuichi ran out the room blaming me for something I don't even know what. I ran after him but he disappeared somewhere, I figured he was hiding. I was looking for him franticly asking around until finally I came to this room. It was a room that had a sign that said high voltage electricity, but the room somehow looked weird I was going to leave until I realized that the sign on the door wasn't supposed to be there. It was bought and placed there a couple of years ago, but there was no high voltage room on the map they gave me of the school. This sign looked like someone just placed it there just keep people from looking. I opened the door and found Shuichi laying there on the ground pale with blood around him. There was blade near his wrist and that was where the blood was coming from.

"Hang in there Shuichi I said. I am going to get help."

I went to the nurse and she called the ambulance they quickly got Shuichi there. I was walking in the waiting room panicking I felt like hours to me when it was only ten minutes until the doctor came out.

"What happened?" I said trying to keep my voice level?

"Are you a relative?" she asked, "I need to speak to a relative."

"Uh…. Yeah," I lied, "I'm his cousin."

"Ok Mr.…"

"Just call me Eiri."

"Ok Eiri well Shuichi is in stable condition he suffered from blood lost he nearly hit main vain and he merely scratched it. Any deeper or any longer he would have died from blood lost or from just cutting his main vain".

"Can I see him?" I said letting out a deep breath from relief.

"Sure." she said, "but he is still unconscious he shall wake up in a little while."

**Shuichi/normal Pov**

"_Please help I screamed in the darkness sobbing hard. Papa please don't it hurts I don't want this. "_

"_Shut the fuck up you sissy!" papa screamed at me. "I don't care about you no one can help a disgusting child like yourself your not even a child you're a thing that shouldn't have been born. Why couldn't you been normal like Meiko. Now get down on your knees!!"_

_I had no choice but to obey. I got down on my knee and saw my papa pulling down his pants he slammed in to me making me scream in pain over and over he did it I was screaming until my throat was raw and I couldn't no more. Papa was going to come into me then Meiko came home and saw me. _

"_What the hell are you doing to Shuichi daddy!!"_

"_I'm raping him. What do you think?" he responded back. _

"_Get off of him!" she screamed_

"_Shut up!" he said. "He's a freak he deserves this. "_

_When papa said that she turned red from anger and charged into papa knocking him off me I collapsed sobbing. Papa got up and smacked Meiko across the face but he made a mistake because Meiko knocked him out she knew karate she took them secretly at school just for times like this. She wasn't very good but it was enough._

"_Shuichi…" she said runnin_g _over to me I cried into her arms hurt and confused._

I woke up and remembering that when Meiko saved me so many times. Shuichi I heard a voice it was familiar when I snapped out of it I realized I was in a white room and then I knew I was in the hospital. I looked up and saw Eiri.

"Eiri…" I replied weakly.

"What hell is wrong with you?!" he yelled, "you almost killed yourself."

"I… just…" I tried to explain but then broke out crying.

"God Shuichi I'm sorry" Eiri said anger leaving his eyes.

I realized I really liked this guy I brought him down to me and gently kissed him he kissed me back. It felt so good and so right to be with this person I realized I almost killed myself I thought. Eiri broke the kiss.

"Shuichi just me tell what caused you do this."

"I can't" I said still crying.

"Please Shuichi I have to know."

"I…."

"I realize after what just happened I really don't want it to happen again please open you're your heart to me I… love you."


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own gravitation in anywa****y**

**Ok there 2 more chaps to go kay so hold on tight**

_Chapter 6_

I…. I realize after what just happened I really don't want it to happen again please open you're your heart to me I… love you.

**Eiri Pov**

After that said I gently press my lips to him I felt him stiffen but he slowly relaxes and kisses me back. I start to put more passion in it as I can it feels so good could this way. I don't want to stop but I break for air. Shuichi looks at me blushing I smile at that. 

"You don't have to answer me now because I know your heart still aches so much please don't hurt your self no more. Please." 

I look him in those violet eyes and beg. 

"I'll help you with any of your problems just don't do this alone" I whisper. 

He looks at me and cries I hold him shushing him softy I know he's releasing those bottled up emotions that he keep locked away. Eiri I heard him say softly I…I also…love you he said in a muffle cry on my shoulders.

**Shuichi/normal Pov**

I released my tears on Eiri knowing it was going to be ok but I was going to tell him about my parents but I wanted to leave the house first. I was released in from the hospital the next day my parents came to get me but I didn't want to go. I knew I had to before I left I talk to Eiri about staying with him and said was ok he asked why but I told him he'll see once he follows me home.

_Flashback_

"_Eiri I want to ask you something, ok? Is it ok if I stay with you? Please?" I said with tears coming down my face. _

"_Sure, but why?" he asks. _

_I didn't want to tell him the reason I wanted to show him. _

"_You'll find out once you follow me to my home I want you to wait outside ten minutes then come in. The back door is usually left open by accident when Meiko takes out the trash."_

"_Ok," he said, I" hope you'll be ok."_

"_no," I say, "I won't be ok I'm not going to lie to you I won't be ok so that's why I want you to come in ten minutes. Don't forget to park down the road so no one will notice your car._"

_End flashback_

"Come on" 

"Shu…I…chi…" I heard my papa strain out trying to look and act like a nice dad. I expected that to hurt but it didn't surprisingly it did but not ask much as it usually did I did what I told knowing Eiri was following close behind made me feel safe even if he didn't know what papa did.


End file.
